


Heridas

by jarsen80



Series: Kodiak [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Bear!jared, Bear!jensen, Caring Jensen, Cute bears, Hurt Jared, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Jensen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarsen80/pseuds/jarsen80
Summary: Jensen después de Jared





	

**Author's Note:**

> De nuevo con estos ositos. Disculpas por los errores.

 

 

 

Había pasado ya una semana y los osos seguían en su búsqueda de pareja en la isla de Kodiak. Todos los osos a la redonda estaban muy ocupados en ello, tratando de hallar a su nueva conquista. Después de todo, los osos pardos no son del tipo monógamo. Cada hembra intenta aparearse con el mayor número de osos posible durante el celo, lo que da a los machos muchas oportunidades de sexo casual.

 

Sin embargo, para cierto oso de pelambre dorado, la temporada de celo había acabado temprano ese año.

 

Lo adjudicó a que tal vez estaba resfriado. Las temperaturas en primavera suelen elevarse bastante durante el día mientras que a la noche todo se enfría abruptamente.

 

Pero muy dentro suyo sabía que no era cierto.

 

El vacío dentro de su alma era por la ausencia de unos ojos multicolores y una voz cantarina. Ese aroma a maderas y miel que ya no tenía impregnado en la piel.

 

Pero no quería saber porqué lo extrañaba. Eso no era normal. En sí, nada de lo que había hecho con él había sido normal.

Jensen suspiró y volvió a contemplar el árbol en donde vió a Jared por primera vez. Había estado sentado allí observándolo por un rato largo. Venía a ver a ese jodido árbol desde hace 3 días. Ese oso lo confundía de una forma que nadie lo había hecho.

 

Y no quería saber porqué.

 

Finalmente, sacudiendo los lomos, decidió despabilarse de su humor taciturno. No había caso quedarse allí mirando un estúpido árbol.

 

La pesca era algo que siempre lo relajaba, así que decidió ir a la orilla del río en busca de su manjar favorito: el salmón.

 

El río turbulento no era un problema para pescadores duchos como él o su amigo Jason, con el que solía coincidir en esa zona de la rivera. Sin embargo, para osos jóvenes, aquellas caudalosas aguas repleto de rocas afiladas era todo un reto, incluso a veces mortal. El agua tenía la suficiente fuerza como para arrastrar a un oso desprevenido hacia el fondo de la cascada, corriente abajo y ,una vez allí, era sólo cuestión de suerte. Pero los salmones nadando contra la corriente eran una tentación demasiado irresistible como para que unos novatos no lo intentaran.

 

Así, jensen encontró un par de osos empapados hasta los huesos tratando de pescar en las salientes rocosas del otro lado del río. El oso de pelaje dorado rió por lo bajo, meneando la cabeza mientras le daba una manotazo certero a un salmón cercano. Si Jason estuviera aquí se hubieran desternillado de la risa. Esos osos jóvenes hacían demasiado ruido y alboroto a la hora de atrapar salmones. Podrían estar horas así y no pescar nada, a pesar de la abundancia.

 

Justo cuando se estaba por llevar el bocado a la boca, uno de los osos se resbalaba de la roca sobre la que estaba y caía en un remolino de agua. El chillido lastimero cruzó hasta el otro lado del río.

 

Levantó la vista.

 

El otro oso gritó el nombre de su amigo, que se hundía en el río como piedra, y Jensen no dudó ni un instante. Arrancando con sus poderosas mandíbulas una gruesa rama de árbol que tenía cerca, se abalanzó al agua.

 

El río correntoso amenazaba con llevarlo a él también, Jensen se sostenía de las rocas afiladas con sus patas delanteras. Cruzó las violentas aguas con la rama atravesada en la boca hasta llegar donde estaba su preciado rescate. Jared pataleaba, intentando mantenerse a flote. Él le extendió la rama y, por un instante, pensó que Jared no la tomaría. Afortunadamente, ese momento duró un segundo y Jared hincó sus garras en la rama. Jensen tiró con todas sus fuerzas para sacarlo del torbellino de agua que lo succionaba al fondo del río. La adrenalina y la espantosa idea de no ver a Jared nunca más, hicieron que sujetara al oso joven con sus garras, una vez que que lo tuvo cerca.

 

Jared chilló afligido. Jensen le estaba clavando sus garras en sus patas.

 

A Jensen no le importó.

 

Haría cualquier cosa para salvarlo, inclusive si debía lastimarlo. Jared no terminaría en el fondo del río; no con él estando cerca.

 

Finalmente, Jensen logró moverlo a aguas más mansas, allí lo sostuvo contra sí con uno de sus brazos y con el otro se aferraba a una roca.

 

“¡¡¿En qué carajos pensabas Jared?!! ¡Esto no como el estanque en donde jugabas cuando eras un osezno!”

 

Jensen estaba furioso ¿Cómo podía ser este oso tan descuidado? Apretó a Jared más contra su pecho mientras avanzaba a la orilla, guiándose por un sendero de piedras que se asomaban en la corriente.

 

Ya en la rivera, el oso que acompañaba a Jared se acercó exclamando su nombre, chapoteando hasta acercarse a ellos. Una vez cerca, se abalanzó sobre Jared separándolo de Jensen.

 

“¡¡Jay!! ¡Oh mierda, Jay! ¡Te dije que ese puto pez no importaba! ¡¿porqué fuiste a buscarlo?! ¡Eres un maldito cabezadura!”

 

Jared tosía el agua que había tragado mientras sacudía el lomo. Su pequeño amigo seguía chillando, hecho una furia, a su lado. Jensen no podía hablar. Sentía que si lo hacía, vociferaría  aún más fuerte que el otro oso. Sólo trataba de recuperar el aire que parecía haber abandonado sus pulmones. Si temblaba de pies a cabeza quería pensar que era porque el agua estaba helada, sólo eso.

 

“¡¡Podrías haber muerto Jay!!”

 

“No importa ya Chad…” susurró Jared sentándose en sus cuartos traseros, llevándose las patas delanteras al pecho resoplando mientras sollozaba. “De todos modos, no creo que llegue al invierno.”

 

Jensen giró para verlo a la cara, había intentado no entrometerse en la escena, en verdad que sí. Pero ya no podía aguantarse más.

 

“¡¿Qué dices?!” exclamó Jensen, ya sin contenerse.

Jared lo miró, empapado a los huesos como estaba, con sus ojos enormes llenos de lágrimas y su mandíbula temblando un puchero. Extendió sus patas. Estaban ensangrentadas y desgarradas por las zarpas de Jensen.

 

Jensen se sintió el peor hijo de puta.

 

“Jared…”

 

“No es tu culpa jensen. Si no fuera tan torpe pescando, nada de esto hubiera pasado.”

 

Jensen sabía lo que podía ocurrir con un oso tan malherido. El verano y la primavera eran tiempos de engorde y debían acumular grasa para pasar los crudos inviernos. Si un oso no se alimenta lo suficiente, corre el peligro de no hibernar lo suficiente y morir de hambre en la nieve. Para ello, tiene que estar sano, para poder pescar o cazar. Ellos podían pastar también, pero no podían solo comer hierbas y bayas.

 

“Jared eres un idiota ¿lo sabes?” dijo Jensen, chasqueando la lengua. Chad estaba a punto de lanzarle una sarta de improperios cuando vió que Jared le saltaron las lágrimas, pero Jensen fue más rápido. Tomó las patas de Jared con las suyas y las lamió tiernamente.

 

“¿Jensen?”

 

La voz temblorosa de Jared hizo que Jensen volviera en sí, sin dejar de sostener con delicadeza sus patas heridas. Lo volvió a mirar a los ojos. Eran hermosos, como contemplar una pradera en primavera, con el Sol acariciando la hierba y un cielo tan celeste que él podía más que admirar en silencio. Jensen podía perderse en esa mirada.

 

“Yo te hice esas heridas; yo cuidaré de ellas hasta que te recuperes.”

 

Jared lo miró boquiabierto.

 

“¡Es lo menos que puedes hacer idiota! Jared necesitará algo para esas heridas, no creo que un par de lamidas curen tus zarpazos y además…”

 

“Chad”, interrumpió Jared la perorata de su amigo, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos verdes de quien había sido su rescatador.

 

“Genial”, bufó Chad,  contemplando la mirada intensa que que esos dos se intercambiaban. Puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó gruñendo un “El primer idiota que se cruza y ya se está babeando hasta las rodillas...”

 

Jensen no prestó atención a más nada. Su corazón retumbó dentro suyo cuando Jared le sonrió tímidamente esquivándole la mirada.  

 

  

  
  
  


~~~~~~\\\\\\\\\\\~~~~~~\\\\\\\\\\\~~~~~~

  
  
  


Al principio ni Chad creía lo que estaba pasando. Y eso que Chad era un oso de mente abierta, bastante caradura y desprejuiciado. La cosa era tal que hasta Jason creyó que Jensen había perdido la chaveta.

 

“¿En serio, Jensen? ¿No me estás jodiendo?”

 

Eso fue lo primero que le dijo en cuanto lo supo. Jason le había dicho que lo notaba cambiado y no paró hasta descubrir en qué andaba. “Y… te puedo preguntar ¿por qué?”

 

¿Por qué hacía esto?

 

“Yo lo lastimé, Jason, es mi responsabilidad.”

 

Jensen podía decir que era sentido del deber, que él era un oso responsable y blah, blah, blah. Pero Jason no se tragó nada de lo que le decía.

 

“Tienes otro brillo en los ojos. Solo eso te digo, amigo”, repuso Jason, sonriendo de lado y esa mirada de ‘sí, seguro, te creo’. A Jensen no le gustó ni pizca.

 

Pero eso no paró ni por un segundo su rutina.

 

Jared seguía convaleciente en su osera. Salía cada mañana, con la ayuda de Jensen. Chad a veces aparecía para dar una mano y hasta Jason vino un par de veces a ayudar; con la excusa de venir a buscar a Jensen para pescar.

 

A Jared le gustaba pastar las hierbas tiernas que hubiera en las cercanías. Jensen lo dejaba ahí y se iba a pescar, llevando en el hocico la canasta que Jared usaba para sus flores. Resultó ser muy práctico para traerle salmones frescos y agua. Jared protestó diciendo que no tendría dónde poner sus preciadas flores -sí, seguía recogiendo flores aquí y allá, Jensen no tenía el corazón para detenerlo-. Pero una vez que vió los salmones, sus quejas se esfumaron como humo. Al parecer, la barriga era un buen camino para llegar a su corazón.

 

Todos los días hacía tres viajes ida y vuelta al río, con pescados y agua en cada carga. O al menos fue así hasta que Jason le trajo otro canasto que trajo de quién sabe dónde. Era más grande que la que usaba hasta ahora, así que decidió que con esa cargaría el agua.

 

Más de uno miraba raro a este oso extraño que iba todas las mañanas, con un canasto en el hocico, al río. Jensen ya no prestaba atención a las miradas molestas ni a los chismorreos que se decían acerca de él.

 

Pero a Jared, todo esto le preocupaba más de lo que quería admitir.

 

Ahora que estaba mejor,Jared le pedía que desistiera en toda esta ‘locura’ -así lo calificaba él, para jensen era algo perfectamente normal-, que ya no necesitaba de su ayuda.

 

“¿Y qué harás?” Le preguntó Jensen, acercando a Jared la canasta con salmones.

 

“¡Pastaré!” replicó, intentando lucir indignado pero el puchero en sus labios lo hacía lucir más como un osezno con un berrinche. Jensen no podía entender cómo alguien tan grande podía inspirar tanta ternura.

 

“Jay, creo que antes que preferirías morir de inanición antes de comer unas de tus amadas margaritas,” repuso Jensen sonriendo, recordando como Jared casi lloraba al ver que debía comer dientes de León.

 

“Jen, no comeré margaritas, ni tampoco capuchinas, ya hablamos de ello. Pero el pasto, eso sí. Aparte es fuente de vitaminas y minerales que hacen que…”

 

“Ya, ya, Jay. Sé que puedes comer pasto pero no quiero que comas sólo hierbas.”

 

La voz enfática era clara. Jensen no pensaba desistir de su tarea.

 

Jared bajó la cabeza, suspirando.

 

“No quiero que digan esas cosas de ti.”

 

La voz trémula de Jared reverberó en la coraza de Jensen quebrandola por completo. Se acercó para abrazarlo, hundiendo su hocico en su cuello.

 

Maderas, flores y miel.

 

“No te preocupes por mi, Jay. Céntrate en curarte. Eso es lo único que importa.”

 

Jared le sonrió secándose las lágrimas, alejándose a los manotazos de él, con un brillo pícaro en los ojos, retomando su acostumbrada actitud juguetona.

 

“Aaawww ¡Jen, tu me quieres! ¡me quieres abrazar y besar! ¡me quieres cuidar y acunar!”

 

“¡Ya cállate y come!”

 

“¿Me quieres dar la comida en la boca?”

 

“Te meteré el hocico en el canasto.”

 

“Bah, no eres divertido.” Jared fue a tomar un salmón y se lo llevó a la boca.

“iAUCH!..cdeo que eze zalmón me modió da dengua”

 

Jensen soltó una risotada, meneando la cabeza.

 

“En serio ¿Cómo un pescado te puede morder la lengua, Jared?”

 

“Pudo eztar vivo. Y fue zu venganza o algo azi…” Jared sacó la lengua y torció los ojos para ver el daño causado.

 

Jensen se tuvo que sentar para desternillarse de risa.

 

“¡No te diaz! ¿eztá zangdando? Zo no veo…”

 

Jared seguía torciendo los ojos para ver y, en ese momento, Jensen, sin detenerse a pensar, lo besó, con sus dos manos sosteniendo su rostro.

 

Jared abrió los ojos como platos, pero cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir fue acallada con los labios de Jensen.

 

Ahí supo Jensen que ya no podía escudarse más en su sentido del deber. Jared lo había atrapado como una mosca en la miel. Tomó su cuerpo contra el suyo y volvió a hundir su hocico en su cuello, aferrándose a él como un oso náufrago se aferra a un tronco en la corriente. Eso era lo que Jared le hacía sentir. Era sentirse poderoso y débil a la vez. Una hermosa contradicción que no quería que se acabase.   

 

Jared gimió despacito, acercando su cuerpo tibio hacía él. El pelaje suave de su vientre contrastaba con la dureza de su polla frotándose contra su pierna.

 

“Jen… Jensen”

 

Jared y su vértigo. Jared y su torbellino de emociones. Él no podía contra tanto.

 

El deseo pronto lo engulló todo. Jensen se encontró de nuevo con Jared debajo suyo gimiendo de placer, mientras él se hundía en sus interior.

 

Todo en Jared era adictivo, su pelaje, su olor, su voz, su carne apretándose caliente alrededor de su polla. Jensen enterró sus dientes en su cuello marcándolo mientras se empezaba a correr dentro él. Otra herida más que le hacía. Pero a Jared no le importó mucho, seguía gimiendo extasiado en sexo, con las últimas oleadas de su orgasmo reverberando  en su cuerpo, apretando pulsante la carne de Jensen, arrancándole gruñidos mientras penetraba a esa hermosa bestia que era su Jared, vaciándose entre jadeos   en su tibio cuerpo.

 

Jared se tocaba la mordida en el cuello con cierta sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Jensen se disculpó por su arrebato. Jared me dio un lametazo en la mejilla, le dijo que le encantaban sus ‘arrebatos’ y, si el próximo ‘arrebato’ era una nalga, no le molestaría.

 

Jared era un maldito oso tentador que solo le daba ideas.

   

Al otro día le trajo miel fresca de un campo cercano a modo de disculpas.  

 

Jared ese día lo celebró bailando en dos patas en medio de la osera y Jensen pensó que era lo más bonito del mundo.

  
  
  


~~~~~~\\\\\\\\\\\~~~~~~\\\\\\\\\\\~~~~~~

  
  


El tiempo pasó y Jared finalmente se recuperó por completo de sus heridas.

 

Jensen ya no tenía que cargar pescado en un canasta. Ahora Jared lo acompañaba al río a pescar. Aunque él no pescaba. No paraba de hablar, espantando los peces, así que lo esperaba en la orilla.

 

Jason ya no cuestionaba porqué Jensen seguía viviendo con Jared o porqué compartía sus pescados con él. Chad ya se había curado de espanto cuando los pescó follando en uno de sus lugares favoritos: el claro del bosque en donde se habían encontrado por primera vez.

 

Los osos de esa parte de Kodiak se acostumbraron a ver a ese par de osos pegados al uno al otro.

  
  
  


Jared insistió en que se curó gracias las hierbas -porque ‘¡vitaminas, Jen!’- y las dosis de amor de Jensen.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  


  

 

   

  
  
  
  
  


     

 

 

  
  


  

 

   

  



End file.
